


woojin has left the chat

by strwberryys



Series: study group [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Group chat, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Kim Woojin, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Study Group, but - Freeform, especially minsung, everyone is so supportive, past woochan, the group is annoying af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryys/pseuds/strwberryys
Summary: he doesn’t even realize it now, but chan has already made the decision to keep it all bottled up inside. like he’s always done.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: study group [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	woojin has left the chat

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that this was the most accurate way to completely rid of his character. he will no longer be apart of this series.
> 
> squirrel: jisung  
> pretty boy ✨: hyunjin  
> aussie 2.0: felix  
> maknae 🍼: jeongin  
> bin 💪🏼: changbin

_CHANGJINLIX IS REAL_ (9)

[10:51 AM] squirrel: _uhhh_

[10:51 AM] squirrel: _this chat is so dead now_

 _  
  
_[10:52 AM] seungmin 😇: _it’s literally been 3 days my guy.._

[10:52 AM] pretty boy ✨: _HEY GUYS_

[10:52 AM] squirrel: _yeah and??_ 🙄

[10:52 AM] squirrel: _I miss y’all tf_

[10:52 AM] squirrel: _HI HYUNJINNN_

[10:52 AM] bin 💪🏼: _here we go_ 🙄

[10:52 AM] bin 💪🏼: _can we not blow my phone up at 10 am_

[10:53 AM] squirrel: ...

[10:53 AM] squirrel: _anyways_ -

  
  
[10:53 AM] aussie 2.0: _babe just mute the chat_ 💀  
  
  


[10:53 AM] maknae 🍼: _good morning guys_

[10:53 AM] maknae 🍼: _hows everyone doing_?

[10:53 AM] bin 💪🏼: _I was perfectly fine til I met y’all tbh_

[10:53 AM] aussie 2.0: _oh woooww_

[10:53 AM] pretty boy ✨: _what an asshole_ -

[10:53 AM] squirrel: _damn fuck you too ig,,,_

[10:53 AM] seungmin 😇: 😂😂

[10:54 AM] bin 💪🏼: _ur a sub jisung, stay in ur place pls and thanks_

[10:54 AM] maknae 🍼: _OOF_

[10:54 AM] pretty boy ✨: _OOOOOO_

[10:54 AM] pretty boy ✨: _DAMNNN_

[10:54 AM] squirrel: _I don’t get it_ ..?

[10:54 AM] squirrel: _WAIT_

[10:54 AM] squirrel: _YOU BITCH_

[10:54 AM] seungmin 😇: _I cant w you guys_

[10:54 AM] squirrel: _I hate it here_ 😭

[10:54 AM] aussie 2.0: 😂😂😂

[10:55 AM] maknae 🍼: _oh also_

_maknae 🍼 named the chat_ _gANg GAng gAnG 🤪🤘🏼  
_  
  


[10:55 AM] maknae 🍼: _I figured we should get our og gc name back_

[10:55 AM] pretty boy ✨: _umm RUDE_

[10:55 AM] pretty boy ✨: _how dare you take away our spotlight_

[10:55 AM] squirrel: _oh get over it_

[10:55 AM] maknae 🍼: _you’ll live :)_

[10:55 AM] aussie 2.0: _nah nah nah_

_aussie 2.0 named the chat CHANGJINLIX IS REAL 🥰_

[10:55 AM] maknae 🍼: _bitch_ -

_maknae 🍼 named the chat MOVING ON_

_pretty boy ✨ named the chat CHANGJINLIX AGENDA_

_bin 💪🏼 named the chat STFU :)_

_aussie 2.0 named the chat MIND YOUR BUSINESS_

_seungmin 😇 named the chat CHAOS_

_squirrel named the chat YO WTF 😃_

_maknae 🍼 named the chat GANG GANG GANG 😈_

_bin 💪🏼 named the chat JISUNG BOTTOMS_

_squirrel named the chat CHANGBIN DOESN’T SHOWER 🤢_

_seungmin 😇 named the chat WHAT IS THIS 💀_

_aussie 2.0 named the chat CHANGJINLIX SUPERIOR_

_maknae 🍼 named the chat NOT ANYMORE_

[10:58 AM] seungmin _😇: GUYS_

[10:58 AM] seungmin 😇: _WHAT ARE WE DOING_??

_woojin 🥺💕 has left the chat_

[10:59 AM] squirrel: _oh damn 😂_

[10:59 AM] squirrel: _he probably hates us now lmao_

[10:59 AM] seungmin 😇: _I don’t blame him_

[10:59 AM] seungmin 😇: _we’re so annoying_

[10:59 AM] aussie 2.0: _channie hyung could add him back later_

[11:00 AM] bin 💪🏼: _look woojin hyung is old ok_

[11:00 AM] squirrel: _boomers 🙄_

[11:00 AM] squirrel: _they're lame af_

[11:00 AM] maknae 🍼: _damn let him live 😭😭_

[11:00 AM] maknae 🍼: _im telling him you said that_

[11:00 AM] bin 💪🏼: _do that and the next time I see u it’s on SIGHT_

[11:00 AM] maknae 🍼: _ok bet_

[11:00 AM] minho 🤢: _look man_

[11:00 AM] minho 🤢: _it’s too damn early_

[11:00 AM] squirrel: _then leave_ 🙄

[11:01 AM] pretty boy ✨: _GET THAT BREAD_

[11:01 AM] pretty boy ✨: _GET THAT HEAD_

[11:01 AM] squirrel: _THEN LEAVE_

[11:01 AM] bin 💪🏼: 🤦🏻‍♂️  
  
  


[11:01 AM] bin 💪🏼: _suddenly I think I’m in the wrong chat_

[11:01 AM] maknae 🍼: _also it’s almost afternoon, it technically isn’t “early” anymore minho_

[11:01 AM] minho 🤢: _dude suck my ass_

[11:01 AM] squirrel: _hey that’s my job_

[11:01 AM] bin 💪🏼: 🤢🤢

[11:01 AM] aussie 2.0: _um ew_

[11:02 AM] bin 💪🏼: _is that why ur breath stinks_

[11:02 AM] seungmin 😇: _good lord_...

[11:02 AM] squirrel: _LOOK HERE BITCH_

[11:02 AM] squirrel: _WE ARE FIGHTING THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU_

[11:02 AM] bin 💪🏼: _ok shorty_

[11:02 AM] chan: _alright_

[11:02 AM] chan: _sorry for interrupting the fun here but.. I really need to talk to you guys_

[11:02 AM] squirrel: _well good morning to you too hyung_!

[11:02 AM] bin 💪🏼: _oh thank god ur here_

[11:02 AM] bin 💪🏼: _these ppl are a mess_

[11:03 AM] pretty boy ✨: _yeah we are, and what about it_?

[11:03 AM] aussie 2.0: _hi channie hyung :3_

[11:03 AM] aussie 2.0: _everything okay_?

[11:03 AM] chan: _eh_..

[11:03 AM] chan: _not really_

[11:03 AM] minho 🤢: _uh oh_

[11:03 AM] minho 🤢: _what classes are you failing this time_

[11:03 AM] chan: _I’m not failing any classes minho_

[11:03 AM] minho 🤢: _did your job fire you_??

[11:03 AM] minho 🤢: _car broke down again_??

[11:03 AM] squirrel: _shut up_

[11:04 AM] bin 💪🏼: _minho stfu_

[11:04 AM] chan: _this isn’t about me_

[11:04 AM] chan: _long story short_

[11:04 AM] chan: _woojin’s leaving the chat for good_..

[11:04 AM] chan: _and he won’t be hanging out with us anymore_

[11:04 AM] chan: _sooo yea_

[11:04 AM] maknae 🍼: _huh_ ?

[11:04 AM] minho 🤢: _wdym leaving for good_

[11:05 AM] squirrel: _omg wait_

[11:05 AM] squirrel: _did we actually make him upset_

[11:05 AM] chan: _no no, it has nothing to do with you guys I promise_

[11:05 AM] chan: _it was something between me and him_..

[11:05 AM] chan: _but um_

[11:05 AM] chan: _I won’t get too deep into that rn_

[11:05 AM] minho 🤢: _NAH SPILL_

[11:05 AM] squirrel: _YOU CANT JUST LEAVE US HANGING LIKE THAT_

[11:05 AM] seungmin 😇: _if y’all don’t_

[11:05 AM] pretty boy ✨: _so basically he isn’t cool w any of us anymore_?

[11:05 AM] pretty boy ✨: _because of something that happened between you two_??

[11:05 AM] maknae 🍼: _channie hyung im here for you if you need to talk_

[11:05 AM] maknae 🍼: _I will genuinely listen to you 💗_

[11:06 AM] squirrel: _ummmm we’re all genuinely listening now_

[11:06 AM] maknae 🍼: _yeah sure_

[11:06 AM] maknae 🍼: _but you aren’t taking him serious_

[11:06 AM] maknae 🍼: _there’s a time for humor and now isn’t the time_

[11:06 AM] aussie 2.0: _he’s right_

[11:06 AM] minho 🤢: _look I’m just trying to lighten up the mood here_

[11:06 AM] minho 🤢: _we all got too much problems_

  
[11:06 AM] squirrel: _im saying_

[11:06 AM] squirrel: _last time I checked I’ve always been like this so like_

[11:06 AM] squirrel: _no need to get so pressed_

[11:06 AM] maknae 🍼: _um who said I was pressed_? _I’m literally just telling you to stop trying to be funny ALL the time_

[11:06 AM] chan: _it’s fine guys chill_

[11:06 AM] chan: _I really appreciate you all and I don’t wanna lose anymore of you_

[11:07 AM] chan: _hyunjin, you’re correct_. _he doesn’t want to interact with any of us anymore_

[11:07 AM] chan: _I want to tell you guys everything that happened and I will eventually_. _It’s gonna take me some time tho  
  
_

[11:07 AM] chan: _pls don’t get the wrong idea here bc I definitely do trust every single one of you_  
  


[11:07 AM] aussie 2.0: _take your time hyung_ ❤️  
  


[11:07 AM] bin 💪🏼: _its all good_

[11:07 AM] minho 🤢: _ok but quick question_

[11:07 AM] minho 🤢: _are we on his side or yours_

[11:07 AM] minho 🤢: _there’s obviously some drama behind this_

[11:07 AM] seungmin 😇: _even if that’s the case or not chan isn’t the one avoiding us, therefore we’re obviously on his side_  
  


[11:07 AM] seungmin 😇: _noah fence but that was a dumb question hyung_ ,,,

[11:08 AM] minho 🤢: _child I will TERMINATE you_

[11:08 AM] minho 🤢: _wya_?? _square tf up_

[11:08 AM] bin 💪🏼: _we can never be serious can we_

[11:08 AM] squirrel: _anyways I hope everything is okay_

[11:08 AM] squirrel: _you don’t have to tell us anything at all if you don’t want to_! _that’s for you to decide_

[11:08 AM] pretty boy ✨: _exactly_

[11:08 AM] maknae 🍼: _whatever is happening, I hope you two could work it out if possible_

[11:08 AM] maknae 🍼: _if not, we’ll just be ✨ot8✨_  
  


[11:08 AM] squirrel: _what happened to nO hUMoR 🤨🤨_

[11:08 AM] bin 💪🏼: _lmao_

[11:08 AM] maknae 🍼: _what happened to deFEnSivEneSS_

[11:08 AM] squirrel: _bitch_ -

[11:08 AM] chan: _ok I’m gonna mute the chat now lol_

[11:08 AM] bin 💪🏼: _no don’t go_!!

[11:08 AM] bin 💪🏼: _u and I are the only sane ones here_

[11:08 AM] aussie 2.0: _what about me n jinnie 🥺_

[11:08 AM] bin 💪🏼: _nooo definitely not_

[11:08 AM] bin 💪🏼: _ur both freaks_

[11:08 AM] pretty boy ✨: _we're aware_ 🤪

[11:09 AM] chan: 😬

[11:09 AM] chan: _I’ll talk with you later guys_

[11:09 AM] pretty boy ✨: _are you judging me_

[11:09 AM] pretty boy ✨: _how dare_

[11:09 AM] minho 🤢: _ttyl channie_

_minho 🤢 named the chat PRESIDENT BANG CHAN_

_maknae 🍼 named the chat simp 😝_

_squirrel named the chat THIS IS CHAN’S WORLD WE’RE JUST LIVING IN IT_

[11:10 AM] bin 💪🏼: _not this shit again_

  
  


Chan sniffles, rolling onto his side. _That study group_.. he likes to think of them as both a blessing and a curse. Chaotic and obnoxious, but that’s what he likes most about them.

He sighs as he scrolls through the list of messages, halting when he reaches Woojin’s name.  
  


woojin 🥺💕

_Yesterday 11:39 PM_

[11:39 PM] chan: _woojin I’m not trying to beg, that’s just not me_. _I don’t like where we left things off and it really pains me that you’re acting like this all of a sudden_. _I know you must be going through a lot of things, we all are_. _just please please please remember that I’m here for you_. _everyone is here for you_

[11:54 PM] woojin 🥺💕: _chan im sorry_. _I just can’t do this anymore I’m so so sorry_. _you deserve sooo much better and I can say that myself_. _ik i sound cruel but I just can’t be around you anymore_.

[11:54 PM] woojin 🥺💕: _you’re a great person and I won’t deny that, but I really don’t have feeling for you_

[11:54 PM] woojin 🥺💕: _feelings_ *

[11:54 PM] chan: _woojin_

[11:54 PM] chan: _you don’t have to do this_

[11:54 PM] chan: _please_

[11:54 PM] woojin 🥺💕: _chan just stop please_

[11:54 PM] chan: _couldn’t we at least be friends_? _what about the others_?

[11:54 PM] chan: _we don’t have to date you’ve already told me about your past_

[11:54 PM] chan: _I know what you’ve been through_

[11:55 PM] woojin 🥺💕: _that’s the problem here tho_. _I’m just gonna keep leading you on and that’s just not what I intend to do  
_

[11:55 PM] woojin 🥺💕: _regardless of what we try to “work out” im completely aware of how you feel about me and the thought of that makes me uncomfortable_

[11:55 PM] woojin 🥺💕: _im sorry_

[11:55 PM] woojin 🥺💕: _I really am_

Really, he could keep him in his contacts for a while. Maybe they’d possibly talk with one another again sometime. _No_ , that wouldn’t happen. He’d feel.. weird. They both would.

In a way, Chan feels guilty for not giving the group a straight up answer as to why Woojin left. They deserve to know. Then again, explaining would lead to an unintentional game of 21 questions.

He doesn’t even realize it now, but Chan has already made the decision to keep it all bottled up inside. Like he’s always done. It’ll be alright. _He’ll_ be alright. The group hadn’t pressured him into telling the full story (and in fact, assured him that not talking about it was just fine too), and that alone was enough to ease his mind.

After another moment of contemplation, Chan clicks the contact icon and browses through the list of names, pausing once he found Woojin. He does a few nervous taps before scrolling down until he reaches the Delete Contact option, letters red and bold.

_It’s for the best_ , he figures, before confirming with the device that yes, he will indeed remove Woojin’s number.


End file.
